1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a system and a method for displaying contents using the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices have been developed and widely used for various applications. These electronic devices are equipped with various functions depending on the intended applications as well as deployment configurations and use environments.
Especially, display devices may receive various contents from content providers and reproduce the received contents. For example, some display devices may receive broadcast contents or contents from various content servers via Internet and reproduce the received contents. These display devices may communicate with various external devices to receive and reproduce contents.
As display and communication technologies advance, demands for delivery and display of high resolution contents have been increased.
In a general use environment, high resolution contents are not necessary because, users cannot distinguish between a good display quality and a poor display quality when the resolution of contents is beyond a certain level.
Further, contents of a same high resolution may be transmitted even when different use environments may require a lower resolution. In this case, the resources for generating the high-resolution contents and the communication bandwidth for delivering the high-resolution contents may be unnecessarily wasted.